


Couch Time

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick on the couch. Prompt - game/media room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 7





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

> And we're technically done. I did all the rooms I could think of. If anyone has any suggestions for more, I'll gladly consider them.

"You're watching that again?" Patrick asked from his vantage point by the door. Pete was sprawled out on the couch, "A Nightmare Before Christmas" playing on the huge flat screen TV.

"Well, yeah," Pete said as if it were obvious. "It's that time of the year."

A fond, exasperated look crossed Patrick's face. "Pete, Christmas isn't for another five months. It's August."

"But Halloween is in less than three," Pete countered.

Patrick threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I give up." He sat down on the edge of the sofa by Pete's bare feet. "Should I ask how many times you've seen this?"

"I think I have most of it memorized at this point," Pete said, his eyes never leaving the screen. He reached for the remote. "I can turn it off if you want to watch something else."

Patrick shook his head as he took a moment to judge just where Pete was in the movie. "No, keep it on. It's almost over." He tilted his head as he watched Jack's confrontation with Oogie Boogie. "You know...I don't think I've ever seen this all the way through."

"Really?" Pete was surprised. "I never showed it to you?"

"I don't think so," Patrick said. "It's Tim Burton, right?" When Pete nodded, Patrick shook his head again. "No. I'd remember something this weird."

"It's a really good weird," Pete said, sitting up. "I can start it over again if you want to watch it with me. I don't mind and you really should watch it all the way through from the beginning."

"Maybe another day," Patrick said, running a hand up Pete's calf. A glint of mischief appeared in the singer's hazel eyes. "I've got a better idea about how we could spend our time."

Pete caught the look Patrick was giving him and immediately clicked off the DVD. "Well, why didn't you say so?" Tossing the remote on the coffee table, he reached for the singer. "Come here, baby."

Patrick immediately went into his arms. "I was wondering what it would take to get your attention," he teased.

"You could have started stripping," Pete said with a grin. "That would have worked." 

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Not likely," he said with a smile of his own. "But I am willing to fool around a little."

"Can't think of a better way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon," Pete said as he cupped Patrick's face in his hands and began to kiss him again.

Pete eased him back against the sofa cushions, one hand sliding under the singer's shirt as he hovered over him. "Tell me what you want, baby mine," Pete instructed softly. "I'll do anything you ask me to."

Patrick sighed as a myriad of possibilities flitted through his mind. "Want you," he finally said, kissing him yet again. "Any way you want me, I want you." He began tugging on Pete's shirt. "Take this off. I want to see you."

Pete obliged by pulling it over the top of his head and tossing it to the floor. "My shirt's gone," he said, an impossibly wide grin on his face. "Anything else you want me to get rid of?"

"Everything," Patrick said as he pulled at his pants next. "Want you naked. Want us both naked."

"Anything my baby wants," Pete promised as Patrick's shirt followed his pants. "Love you so much, my angel."

"Love you, too," Patrick said as he slid Pete's underwear off his ass. "More than anything."

Soon they were both naked and sprawled out on top of one another, kissing hungrily as their hands roamed. Patrick let out a choking litle gasp as Pete pressed their cocks together, rubbing himself against the other man. "Fuck," he muttered, clutching at the bassist's broad shoulders. "Jesus, Pete...so fucking good..."

"You are," Pete murmured as Patrick met his thrusts with his own. "Love you so much, baby...Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, his head falling back against the cushions as he came all over both of their bellies. Pete cried out a moment later, shuddering as his own climax overtook and overwhelmed him.

They held each other after, calming one another with quiet words and gentle touches. "Pete," Patrick breathed, kissing the top of his dark hair. "That was amazing."

"Mmm...definitely." Taking his t-shirt, Pete cleaned them both up as best he could. "We need a shower."

"Yeah, we do," Patrick agreed before thinking of an even better idea. He sat up, bringing Pete with him. "Or we could just go back to bed and you can fuck me silly for the rest of the afternoon."

Grabbing Patrick's hand, Pete pulled him to his feet and began heading toward the stairs. "That's the best idea I've heard all damn day. Let's go."


End file.
